


Long Distance Daddy

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Sort Of, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Junhoe is horny but Bobby isn't home.





	Long Distance Daddy

“Home…and…of course Bobby hyung isn’t home.” Junhoe tosses himself onto the couch.

It has been a week without Bobby. He feels lonely though they are always on the phone every night until one of them falls asleep first.

Today has been a rough day but thank goodness it is Friday. Times like this makes Junhoe feels needy for Bobby’s touch. He misses their moments together, misses how Bobby snuggles to his chest every morning and greets him with kisses which sometimes ends with a quickie.

One week?

Drought for Junhoe. Worse, he has to wait for another week before Bobby comes back.

“Uhhh Kim Jiwon! Come back!” He whines.

Junhoe then drags himself to the bathroom for a long, hot shower. He leans against the tub with his eyes closed, imagining himself leaning against Bobby’s body instead.

“Why he has to go for so long?” Junhoe keeps whining.

After about 15 minutes, he leaves the shower feeling fresh. He puts on his robe instead because he thinks of doing something to kill his boredom and to help with his horny mood right now.

“Alright. Let see…” Junhoe types on his laptop to search for some videos. “Ugh this sucks.” He glances at the toys he took earlier. “I want Bobby…”

He clicks on a video he thinks the best. He puts his laptop aside as he unties his robe then slowly strokes his meat. He squirts some lube on the fox butt plug which Bobby bought during Valentine’s day then he pushes it in. He bucks his hip with the sensation hitting his hole.

“Uhhh…Bobby…wish it was your dick instead…”

He has his eyes closed whilst listening to the male actors moaning and cussing. He wraps his hands around his dick, stroking the shaft slowly with his other hand twisting the butt plug inside him.

He makes a lewd noise while stroking his dick faster as he bends himself over, burying his face on the pillow. The voices of the actors moaning “fuck harder” make him frustrated because he wishes that is Bobby’s voice behind him and ramming his dick hard inside him.

“Bobby ahhh…” He drools onto a dildo then licks the slit on a dildo then sinks it into his mouth.

He then hears a ‘ping’ sound coming from his laptop. It is a message from Bobby.

 

 **KimBob**  
**2130**  
Babe…let’s video call…  
I fucking miss you and I wanna fuck you.  
Hard…  
[photo]

 

Junhoe stops to reread the message. He gasps loudly when he sees the photo of Bobby’s hard dick. Gosh, he misses that. Wish he could lick through his laptop.

He replies and gets ready for their video call.

“Hi baby…”

“Jiwonnie…hmmm….”

“Ahh…I see someone got horny without me.”

“I can say the same thing about you.” Junhoe shifts his position so Bobby could get the full view. “You like what you are seeing?”

“So much. Fuck Junhoe. I miss you. I wanna lick your whole body when I reach home.” Bobby lets out a soft moan. He examines Junhoe’s body then fixes his eyes on his hard, standing dick. Fuck the laptop screen.

“Hmmm what else you wanna do?”

“Fuck you so hard till you cry and beg for mercy…and apply for emergency leave next day.” Bobby licks his lips.

Aroused with the thought of Bobby pounding his dick inside his hole that could make him feel weak till next day. It happened before when Bobby was pissed off and it was seriously so hot. When Bobby growled at his ear, bend him over almost every corner of the house, thrust inside him while he slept and tied him to bed while Bobby rubbed their dicks together, Junhoe was sore but he felt satisfied and happy.

But he has to wait for another one week for him to get that rough sex again.

“I’d love that, daddy… please fuck me with your hard cock, daddy…” Junhoe moans as he rubs his own nipples.

“Say it louder. Tell daddy what you want…” Bobby glances at Junhoe who seems to enjoy touching himself. He clicks another tab searching for the best gift for Junhoe. 

"I want daddy,,,to suck my dick...then stick your dick inside me...fuck me hard till I can't take it anymore..."

"Play for daddy." 

Bobby's voice sounds demanding and Junhoe loves it. He positions himself in front of his laptop, pushing his legs wider as he keeps twisting the vibrator inside him. He touches his dick then gives a slow stroke while imagining Bobby with him. He moans Bobby's name as he moves his hands faster. His breathe becomes heavy with every pleasure waved in his body.

"You can only cum when I tell you. Got it?" Bobby moves his hand along his shaft as he watches Junhoe.

"Yes...daddy..." Junhoe moans louder when he speeds up the vibrator. 

"Hmmm louder you cock slut." Bobby smirks. The look on Junhoe's face right now pisses him off. He is not there making Junhoe look like that. 

"Shut up." Junhoe hides his face under the pillow. He loves it when Bobby calls him like that. 

"What did you just say? You cock slut don't deserve my cock then."

"Sorry! Sorry daddy. Please...ahhh" Junhoe tilts his head, feeling the warmth and wetness from the precum leaked. 

"Fuck yourself with that dildo. Hmmm is it new?" Bobby inches closer. How he really wants to just go through the laptop screen so he could blow Junhoe off. "It looks thick."

"Uhhh...yes...it is new." Junhoe pants. He pulls the vibrator out before he shifts himself.

"I really want to eat your ass right now." Bobby sighs. He touches the laptop screen wishing he is touching Junhoe's aching hole right now. "I wanna slide my fingers into your slutty hole."

"I'd be waiting." Junhoe glances at Bobby. He almost laughs when he sees Bobby sitting closer to the laptop screen. He wastes no time as he pushes the thick toy into his hole. His fingers grip the blanket tightly while he pushes the dildo slowly into his hole. He could feel the walls tighten around it. "Uhhhhh...."

"That's right babe. Moan louder. Fuck it's so good." Bobby looks around. Sucks. He has nothing else besides his two hands. 

Junhoe has his eyes closed, feeling the veiny, soft silica gel material yet feels hard rubbing the walls inside his hole. It feels real but nothing can't beat the actual deal. He really wishes time flies quick! He keeps moaning Bobby's name while moving his dick around his palm. As the tension builds up, he struggles to remain composed.

"Bobby....please..."

"Please what?"

"Let me..."

"Let you what?"

Junhoe glances at him. "Let me...cum...please daddy..." He sobs.

"Weak ass slut." Bobby throws his head back as he shoots his load first. "Fuck..." He rubs his dick again. "Turn around. Look at me."

Junhoe's knees are weak already. He faces the laptop again with his legs spread wide. "Please..."

"Alright. Cum for daddy..." 

With those words in that deep, mumbling voice, Junhoe releases himself. His body shakes as he comes in force, squirting some on his laptop screen. He catches his breath then pulls the dildo out from his used hole. 

"Lick yourself clean baby...no tissue."

"As you wish, daddy..." Junhoe wipes off his cum before sucking his fingers. He wipes again, rubbing it against the toy. "I wish you are here. Toy is nice but I want you..." 

Bobby watches the toy disappears into Junhoe's mouth. "I want you too...It's so boring...wait for me. Keep yourself occupied with the toys." He smirks. He checks the time. "Get some sleep baby. Good night."

"Good night." Junhoe is glad Bobby knows him well. He would usually falls asleep after sex or after whatever he just did.

And the next day, Junhoe receives a package from Bobby. There's a little note after he removes the packaging.

**_"Put this on when I come back. Love, your man."_ **

Junhoe giggles when he looks at his gift. Bobby is definitely going to ruin him next week.


End file.
